


Caught

by Grinder1833



Series: Missing Moments [21]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting a text from Noah, Luke sets out to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P&G.
> 
> A/N: Actual dialog from the 4/21, 4/23, 4/27 and 4/28 episodes is used in this fic. I felt it was the best way to make the story flow properly.

Noah had been kidnapped. Luke’s mind was still reeling from the revelation that Noah hadn’t left him after all…at least not by his own accord. All this time he’d been hurt…downright angry at Noah for leaving.

But Noah hadn’t left. He’d been taken. Most likely abducted by Damian as another sick way to hurt the son he claimed to love. The thought of Noah suffering because of his whacked out bio dad made Luke’s blood run cold.

Damian was heartless. He’d proven this time and again throughout Luke’s life. Luke would never forget the time Damian had kidnapped him as a young boy, planning to fake their deaths. He had claimed it was for Luke’s own good…to protect him from Damian’s enemies. Holden went after them, trying to prevent Damian from taking Luke. He met up with Luke and Damian at the docks where there was an explosion. Holden and Luke were presumed dead, but in reality they had been kidnapped by Damian’s half brother Dante, who ended up taking Luke and Holden to Malta locking them away in that old tower. His _real_ father, Holden, had kept him safe. He also did his best to keep Luke from being afraid, pretending that it was all one big elaborate game. They were Shaggy and Scooby searching for clues and dodging the bad guys. After the ordeal was over, Holden officially adopted Luke and Damian was once again out of his life.

Unfortunately it hadn’t been for good. And now Damian was responsible for taking Noah from him. Noah, who was all alone, locked up in some storage locker for the past two days. He didn’t have anyone there looking out for him, making him feel safe. No…for all Noah knew Luke was still mad at him, blaming him for running away from him.

But it was so far from the truth.

“Hang on, baby,” Luke muttered as his car sped toward the warehouse district where the storage facility was located. “I’m coming…I’m coming…”

Luke was familiar with the area where Noah was being kept, which wasn’t the best part of town. For the most part, it was pretty deserted which made it the perfect place for illegal activities. Back in the day, Kevin and he had gone there to get drunk on a few occasions. The warehouse district was a good place to get lost or forgotten. But if Damian thought Luke would forget Noah he was sadly mistaken.

Noah was in his heart. And he couldn’t wait to have him in his arms…safe. He was almost there…

Luke turned down Elm Street. His destination was in sight. In a matter of minutes he’d be rescuing Noah…not that he had a plan for said rescue other than moving very quickly. Luke hadn’t thought to bring a weapon, not that he would have had anything more than a knife from his parents’ kitchen. He’d just have to wing it and pray for the best.

A clear escape route was going to be essential, though. They’d need to get away fast so once Luke found the correct building, he parked his car, pointing it toward the exit. Carefully he got out of the car as to not make any noise which may alert the captors…if they were even there. Luke made sure that he didn’t slam the car door when he closed it. And he also left his vehicle unlocked so it could be quickly accessed.

Now he needed to find storage locker 418.

His heart was racing as he entered the storage facility. Noah had to be here. And he had to be unharmed. If something had happened to him…

 _No…I won’t go there,_ Luke decided as he frantically searched for the correct number. _I’m going to find him and we’re both going to get out of here. And then Damian will pay._

If Luke hadn’t been so focused he probably would have sensed that he was being watched as he marched right into the trap. Finding Noah shouldn’t be so easy…no guards…no locked doors…nothing.

But none of this occurred to him as he opened the door to unit 418. His only thoughts were on Noah and his impending freedom. Luke dashed down a narrow hallway which led into the dark, dingy room where Noah sat tied to a pole, his mouth covered with duct tape.

_Oh…baby…_

“Noah!” Luke called, rushing over to Noah. He’d never seen Noah look so helpless. “Oh my god!” He knelt before him, tearing the duct tape off of Noah’s mouth. His poor baby. Had Noah been tied up like this for two days? Was he able to eat and use the bathroom? Or was he just left for dead?

“What are you doing here?” Noah asked a bit bewildered.

“I got your text,” Luke replied, swinging around so he could untie Noah. He needed to get him out of their before the kidnappers returned.

“Whatever it said it’s a trap. You gotta get out of here before they come back,” Noah frantically replied.

There was no way in hell that Luke was leaving without Noah. No fucking way. “Nah…I’m not leaving without you,” Luke assured Noah as he started to untie his hands.

They needed to get out of there fast. Luke almost had Noah’s hands free. Just a couple of more seconds…

“Ohhh…looks like we have company, Zee,” a male voice declared.

_Zee?_

Luke’s heart crashed onto the floor. Zee meant one thing…Zoe and Zac. No fucking way. All this time he’d been played. He should have listened to Noah when he voiced his concerns about them. Luke glanced up and sure enough there stood the twins, smug as ever.

“So glad you could join us, Luciano,” Zoe declared, pointing a gun at him.

“Zac…Zoe…you guys are behind this?” he asked as he discretely tried to keep untying Noah. If Noah could get free they would have a good chance of overpowering the twins together.

“Wait…they’re not who you think they are,” Noah said, glancing back at him.

“Don’t talk, monster,” Zac ordered.

“Yeah…your boyfriend is going to think you haven’t enjoyed spending time with us,” Zoe said, keeping the gun pointed at him.

But gun be damned. Luke was going to get Noah the hell out of there. “I don’t care who you are…or what you are, but Noah and I are getting out of here,” Luke said as he continued to loosen the ropes that bound Noah.

“Zee, I don’t think he sees the gun,” Zoe said.

“He must, Zee. It’s so big.”

Okay…maybe he shouldn’t press his luck…getting shot wouldn’t help either of them. He’d have to try another approach…something subtle. Luke slowly rose to his feet. He could reason with these two. They were probably harmless…definitely not killers. No way. Not Zac and Zoe. They probably just wanted his money, which he’d gladly give them in exchange for their freedom.

“Maybe he thinks we aren’t serious,” Zoe replied, staring at Luke as she raised the gun a bit.

“Mmmm…he’d be wrong,” Zac concurred.

“Guys…if you want something we can discuss it,” Luke tried to rationalize with the twins. “If you’re after money, we can talk.” He slowly approached Zoe. _I can take her…I’m stronger than her. I can get the gun away from her._

“Oh…we’re doing talking. Aren’t we, Zee?” Zoe declared.

“Talk time is over,” Zac smugly agreed.

“Look…we’re all reasonable people here…” Luke lunged for Zoe’s gun but was met with a sharp left hook, which sent him spinning right into Zac’s arms. Everything was suddenly a bit foggy, but one thought was crystal clear…they were in big trouble after all.

“Tie him up,” Zoe ordered as Zac dragged him across the room, depositing him on the floor. “You’re boyfriend is brave but he isn’t too bright. Is he, Noah?”

“You okay…Luke?”

_I’m fine…we’ll be fine. Somehow we’ll get out of here._

But Luke couldn’t get his reply to come out of his mouth. Damn…his head hurt. He wanted to fight back, but he was so woozy. He’d let Noah down. He was supposed to save him, but now he was trapped too.

“Trying to run away like that,” Zac added, holding Luke against the pole so he could tie him up.

“Party hasn’t even started,” Zoe taunted.

“Try to escape…you’ll hurt our feelings.”

“And when our feelings get hurt…”

“We hurt back,” Zac finished her sentence as he pulled the rope tightly around Luke’s chest.

_Ouch._

“Understood?”

What Luke understood was that they were fucked royally. No one knew that he’d gone after Noah. He should have gone to the police when he got the text from Noah. They could have come up with a better plan to save Noah.

“You okay?” Noah asked.

“Yeah…I’m fine,” Luke replied. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay.”

“Romantic, isn’t it, Zee?” Zoe’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Hun…lovers united at long last.”

So if Zac and Zoe kidnapped Noah that meant Damian was innocent. There was no way in hell that Damian would work with two losers like the twins. His associates were far more sophisticated…not to mention discreet. The twins had wanted to frame Damian and by doing so they’d also gain Luke’s trust.

“You’re the ones that left the ring there,” Luke said, glancing from Zac to Zoe as he put the pieces of the twisted puzzle together.

“Look at you, mister detective,” Zac taunted.

And there was only one way the twins could have a Grimaldi ring. “You’re Grimaldi’s, aren’t you?”

“Not me,” Zac replied.

“Just me,” Zoe admitted, brushing her long, black hair over her shoulder.

How could that be? They were twins. “I don’t get it.”

“He’s not so bright,” Zac chuckled. “You were right, Zee.”

“Yeah…good thing he can rely on his looks,” Zoe taunted him.

“So you’re not really twins?”

“Oh!” Zoe excitedly stomped her feet like a giddy little girl. “He’s catching on!”

“Awww…say something smart, Luke,” Zac mocked him.

“It was all an act,” Noah told him.

Well…Noah hadn’t had a recent blow to the head and he’d been their captive for a few days so he had a bit of an advantage over him. Luke was still trying to process everything that had happened since Noah had disappeared. So many of the truths he held on to had been deemed false…twins…Damian…Noah leaving him…

“Don’t talk, monster,” Zac threatened.

“It’s your sweetie’s turn now.”

“But why?” Luke asked, bracing himself for the ridiculing that was sure the follow, not that he really gave a shit what these two rejects thought of him. He just wanted them to pay for what they’d done to Noah.

“Oh? The twins…that was just for fun,” Zac said, lovingly stroking Zoe’s hair.

“For kicks,” Zoe added.

“We’re not related at all.”

“Except spiritually and very tantricly,” she seductively replied, drawing Zac closer to her.

“Mmmm,” he murmured, hungrily kissing her.

Grimacing, Luke turned his head. Twins or not…the sight of those two in a heated lip lock still turned his stomach.

Zac noticed Luke’s response and chuckled. “There’s no blood between us at all. Shame on you thinking that way.”

“Yeah,” Zoe said, pulling out the gun and pointing it at them as Zac wrapped his arms around her. “We’re just your average, every day couple.”

“Trying to get what’s rightfully ours.” Zac nuzzled Zoe’s neck.

“What could be more natural than that?” Zoe added.

“Lying and kidnapping us isn’t the best way to go about things,” Noah informed them.

Luke inwardly smiled. Leave it to Noah to be calm and rational even during the worst times.

“Luke needs to understand who he’s dealing with,” Zoe smugly replied. “What he and his father have done to my family.”

Oh no…they were not going to pin some stupid vendetta they had against Damian and the rest of the Grimaldi’s on him. He’s a Snyder and that’s all he’ll ever be.

“The Grimaldi family means nothing to me,” Luke said through gritted teeth. “The Grimaldi name means nothing to me. And the two of you mean less than nothing to me.”

“You shouldn’t be able to call yourself a Grimaldi,” Zoe spat. “The things we stand for are things you and your father would never…”

“My father is Holden Snyder,” Luke quickly corrected her. Zoe fucking knew this. He had made this point clear from the day he met those two losers.

“You say that! But you’re happy to take Grimaldi money!” Zoe yelled.

“I never…” Luke began but was quickly cut off by Zoe’s continued ranting.

“Damian’s your father when he’s giving you the cash. The cash he stole!”

“I didn’t ask for that money,” Luke countered. “He gave it to me.”

“It belongs to my branch of the family…not yours!” Zoe insisted. “Damian stole my birthright and gave it to you! For what? So you can laugh at the family you claim not to belong to. Whose fortune you’re spending like water? No…no…not anymore.”

Zac whispered something to Zoe then disappeared down the hall, leaving Zoe alone with them. Maybe Luke would have better luck with the one on one approach. After all, Zoe kept throwing herself at him.

Or was that all an act too?

Regardless…Luke was desperate to try anything that could lead to their freedom. “I’ve been using the money for a good cause,” he insisted. “It’s not like I’ve been out buying Ferraris.”

“You’ve used it to try to spite your father and his family,” Zoe hissed slowly inching toward them.

“Luke just wants to help people,” Noah informed her.

“No one asked you for your opinion, sweetie. I’m talking to Luke…this doesn’t concern you.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. Everything about Luke concerns me,” Noah replied, refusing to back down. “And you and your pseudo brother/lover made it my business when you abducted me.”

Zoe pointed the gun toward Noah’s temple. “Well…you’ve served your purpose. We could just get rid of you,” she threatened.

“No!” Luke cried out. “Don’t hurt him…please don’t hurt him.”

She lowered then gun and knelt next to Luke. “Then you and your boy toy better learn some manners,” she purred, caressing his cheek with the barrel of the gun.

Zac marched into the room. “Zoe, in the hall now! Let’s leave these lovebirds alone.”

“Don’t do anything we couldn’t do,” she instructed before she got up and followed Zac out of the room.

Luke breathed out a huge sigh of relief after she was gone. The twins…no…they’re not twins…they’re a couple…well…they were a bit deranged…whoever they really were.

“Hey…are you really okay?” Noah asked. “How’s your head?”

“Hard as usual,” Luke joked. He needed to try to keep the mood light or else he was liable to just fall apart. And he couldn’t do that. He had to stay strong. They had to figure out a way to escape.

But he also needed to make sure that Noah was really all right. Noah had been tied up for days. Had they given him anything to drink? Allowed him to stretch his limbs? Or…god forbid…had they harmed him in any way that wasn’t immediately visible?

“I’m more worried about you,” Luke admitted. “You’re the one stuck here going through hell.”

“I’m fine,” Noah replied. “Just a little stiff from being tied up.”

“Noah,” Luke sighed. “When I thought you were gone I was going crazy. I missed you so much.”

“Me too. I just…the worse was knowing how worried you’d be about me. I just wanted to tell you that everything was going to be okay. And I…I…I couldn’t.”

Luke could feel the tears begin to well up in his eyes. “When I thought you had left…”

Noah cut him off. “When they made me call you they told me what to say.”

“I know.”

“I would never hurt you like that,” Noah insisted his voice was so thick with emotion that it made Luke ache.

All he wanted to do was take Noah in his arms and never let go. But he couldn’t because they were tied to this fucking pole.

Luke forced a laugh. It was either do that or he’d start crying. “Oh this is crazy…Zac and Zoe…you always had a bad feeling about them. I should listen to you more often.”

That garnered a slight chuckle from Noah. “You know what this means,” he said, growing serious, “about Zac and Zoe and all of this.”

“You’re talking about my father.”

“He’s innocent, Luke.”

“I know,” Luke admitted, blinking back the tears. “I know. I owe him a huge apology if we ever get out of this.”

“Hey…when we get out of this,” Noah gently corrected him. “I just can’t believe I got you involved in this.”

“No…no…there is nowhere that I’d rather be…than here…with you. We’re in this together,” Luke informed him. And together they’d make it through this ordeal. They had to.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Noah’s long fingers brushed against Luke’s hand, sending bolts of electricity surging through Luke’s body. Wow…even being held captive couldn’t deter his body’s response to being touched by Noah. Being with Noah again felt good…even though they were tied up and their future looked bleak.

“Damian will forgive you,” Noah assured him as he caressed Luke’s hand with his fingers. “He loves you so much.”

Luke nodded. Yes…Damian would most likely forgive him. He wasn’t too worried about it. But Damian wasn’t the only person who Luke had been wrong about or lost faith in. He swallowed hard. “But will you forgive me?” Luke asked, his breath hitching a bit.

“For what?”

“Not believing in you,” Luke choked out, “thinking you’d just leave me without a phone call.”

“Of course I forgive you.”

“When I couldn’t find you I should have known something was wrong…especially when you didn’t show up for your shift at Java,” Luke explained. “But Zoe was right there with all of these explanations. And I just bought into them like a complete idiot.”

“I guess it didn’t help that we’ve had a difference of opinion regarding Damian,” Noah diplomatically replied.

“But that’s all it was…a difference of opinion. Even though we didn’t agree that night I was never angry at you. Never. We’re both entitled to have different views on things.”

“I agree. I wasn’t mad either. That’s why when I left I teased you.”

“And you are going to pay for that, Mayer,” Luke informed him good-naturedly. When they got out of there Luke just might have to tickle Noah to death or some other fun form of torture. “You know…I analyzed every disagreement we had about Damian over and over trying to figure out if you were really angry with me for not believing him.”

“I knew you’d probably overanalyze things,” Noah sighed. “Oh, Luke, I tried so hard to give you clues that there was something wrong. But Zac had a gun pointed at me…”

“I was just so upset I wasn’t really hearing what you were trying to tell me,” Luke admitted. “I’m so sorry, Noah. If I would have just listened Zac and Zoe would probably be behind bars right now.”

“Hey…hey…hey…don’t you dare beat yourself up over this.”

But Luke wasn’t going to forgive himself as easily has Noah had. He’d been way too quick to just believe the worst in Noah. He was so ashamed for his actions. “I should have gone to your dorm room. I wanted to, but Zoe talked me out of it.”

“Stop it, Luke,” Noah commanded. “If I hadn’t pulled away from you in the past…”

Luke quickly cut him off. “Don’t…don’t you dare take the blame. I won’t hear it. But I know now that you wouldn’t just leave me without an explanation.”

“I won’t leave you period. I promise, Luke,” Noah assured him. “I love you so, so much…” his voice faltered.

Luke squeezed his eyes shut. Damn it…he was going to lose it. “Me too,” he sniffed.

They were quiet for a little a little while as the both fought to regain their composure. The past couple of days have been a nightmare. And now he was in hell, but at least he was with Noah and knew that he was all right. Luke was able to watch over Noah so he could ensure that nothing would happen to him.

“So…” Luke blew out a long breath. “Have they been taking care of you?”

“I’ve had some food and water as well as bathroom breaks,” Noah replied. “The worst was just not knowing what their plans were for you.”

“Well…we know now…kinda. I’m sure they’re going to try to get a ransom for us. My parents are going to freak out. Mom will want to pay right away, but Margo is going to tell them not too…just like she did with you.”

“Your parents and Damian are going to get us out of here,” Noah said, trying to be optimistic. “Zac and Zoe crossed the Snyders and Damian Grimaldi. They have no idea of what kind of firestorm is headed their way.”

“They deserve to suffer,” Luke quickly decided. “No one takes my boyfriend from me. You know…when I pictured you tied up I always thought it would be to the headboard of my bed.”

Noah burst out laughing. “Wow…I had no idea you had bondage fantasies.”

“It was just a thought.” Luke could feel his cheeks warming. Good thing Noah couldn’t see how completely embarrassed he was at the moment. “We don’t ever have to do that…”

“We will…just as long as I get to do it to you, but I think I’d want to gag you with one of my neckties.”

“Noah!” Luke exclaimed, absolutely shocked to hear such a comment come from his straight laced, buttoned up boyfriend.

“You’re not the only one who can have fantasies, Snyder,” Noah chuckled.

Luke grinned. “Baby, you just continue to amaze me.”

“I can’t believe we’re sitting here tied to a pole…kidnapped…and we’re talking about bondage fantasies,” Noah snickered.

“Yeah…it’s really in bad taste. I’m sure we’re breaching some sort of hostage etiquette,” Luke giggled. God…it felt so good to laugh again. At the moment the situation didn’t seem so dire. It was almost like they were just hanging out at Java…aside from the pole they were tied to and lack of beverages.

Oh he was thirsty…and hungry…

“Maybe you can write a book about it once we get rescued,” Noah suggested. “ _The Does and Don’ts of Being a Hostage_.”

“I certainly have the experience,” Luke muttered.

“What?”

No…now wasn’t the time to tell Noah about being held captive with Holden in Malta. Someday he would, but not now. Luke couldn’t drudge up those bad memories while their lives were in danger.

“Do you think they’ll be back today? I’m thirsty…and hungry,” Luke grumbled.

“I don’t know,” Noah sighed. “At night they did leave me alone. I’m so glad you’re with me now. At night…I had too much time to think…”

“Well, you’re not going to be alone now,” Luke assured him, pressing his hands against Noah’s fingers. “You’re stuck with me.”

“And I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” Noah assured him.

“Same here…same here. And we’re going to get out of here.”

Now they just needed to figure out how.

********

_Dad…are they part of the game? Will they bring us food soon? I’m so hungry and thirsty… Are you sure Mom is playing the game too?_

The floor was so hard. Luke longed for his father to hoist him up on his shoulders so he could see the blue sky again. He liked seeing the sailboats in the harbor. And he also held on to the hope that his mother would catch up with them because as much fun as it was playing with his dad he just wanted to go home and have some of Grandma Emma’s apple pie.

“Shaggy, I want a Scooby Snack,” Luke mumbled. “Please…I’ve been good.”

“Luke…Luke…”

“It’s Scooby, Dad.”

“Luke…come on…wake up…it’s Noah.”

_Noah._

Luke’s eyes flew open. “Noah,” he mumbled, blinking a few times trying to get his eyes to focus on his grim surroundings. 

“Yeah…you were having a hell of a dream about your parents and Shaggy and Scooby,” Noah teased, tapping his fingers against Luke’s hands.

“Yeah…some dream,” Luke sighed. If only it had only been a dream. But being trapped again had transported him back to Malta. He felt so young and confused. Luke closed his eyes and blew out a long, steady breath to calm himself.

“Are you okay?”

Better…much better. Hearing Noah’s voice always helped too. He could pull him out of the darkness. 

“I’m just hungry and thirsty,” Luke sighed. 

“You didn’t happen to bring your kidney medication with you, did you?” 

“No…I didn’t pack it for your rescue,” Luke said, trying to make a joke of it so Noah wouldn’t totally freak out on him. One thing Noah had learned early in their relationship was that Luke needed to take his CellCept twice a day in order to prevent his body from rejecting his transplanted kidney. 

“Shit,” Noah hissed. “You need your meds. We have to get Zac and Zoe to get them somehow.”

“I’m fine, Noah,” Luke tried to assure his worried boyfriend. “Really…it’s nothing to freak out about.”

“You can’t go without them, Luke,” Noah quickly reminded him. “God knows how long those freaks plan on keeping us here. I will not have you get sick because of them.”

“I’m just hungry and thirsty,” Luke sighed. “I hope they bring us some food.”

“I’m sure they will.”

“Did you get any sleep?”

“Yeah…I can sleep in some pretty crappy conditions,” he admitted.

Luke had a sneaking suspicion the “crappy conditions” had a lot to do with Colonel Winston Mayer, but he held his tongue. “Good…we’re going to need our wits about us when we break out of this snake pit.”

“I knew these conditions wouldn’t be up to Luke Snyder’s standards,” Noah chuckled. “I promise the next time we have an adventure you’ll have accommodations that include a nice king size bed and room service.”

Luke grinned, imagining them vacationing at some swanky resort on a tropical island. “Don’t forget an incredible view and a pool. I just love the way you look in swim trunks.”

“It’s a deal.”

“Oh…lovebirds…your BFFs are here!” Zoe’s voice filtered into the room followed by the sound of the door slamming shut.

“And we bring you nourishment too,” Zac said, sauntering into the room carrying a couple of paper bags. 

Luke’s stomach growled ravenously. He hadn’t really eaten a decent meal since Noah had disappeared. Hopefully the gruesome twosome hadn’t heard his stomach’s untimely outburst. They didn’t need to know that he was starving so he tried not to eyeball the bags that contained the food. 

Zoe took one of the bags from Zac, strutting toward Luke. “I have some muffins for the little stud muffin here,” she said, crouching before him and pulling a large blueberry muffin out of the brown paper sack. 

A great deal of will power was needed to keep Luke from just biting the muffin right out of her hand. Instead he sat there, acting as if he couldn’t give a shit that he was being offered breakfast after a long, uncomfortable night.

Zac, still holding the other bag, sauntered toward Noah. “Don’t worry, monster. I’ll feed you,” he leered.

Luke strained to look over his shoulder at Noah. “Feed him?”

“Yes,” Zac smirked. “Noah just loves it when I feed him.”

“It’s the only way you’ll let me eat,” Noah muttered, staring down at his lap.

_Oh…hell no…not a fucking chance._

Zoe broke off a bit of the muffin. “Open wide, sweetie,” she cooed, holding the piece before his mouth. 

Luke pursed his lips together and shook his head. He wouldn’t sink to their level. He could go awhile longer without food.

“Monster, it looks like your honey pie is being difficult,” Zoe announced. “You don’t want him to starve, do you?”

“Luke…please just do what they say,” Noah’s voice was strained. “You haven’t eaten in awhile.”

“Maybe I’m not as hungry as I thought,” Luke decided.

“If you won’t eat, then neither will your boy toy,” Zac threatened.

Dammit…he wasn’t going to let Noah suffer. If Noah could endure being fed then so could he. “Fine,” Luke muttered, then opened his mouth wide.

“Mmmm…what a big, pretty mouth you have,” Zoe purred, placing a piece of blueberry muffin inside of his mouth.

Although Luke was tempted to bite her finger off, he thought better of it. After all, Noah and he were still tied to a pole pretty much helpless. And there was still Zac to consider as well.

“Such a good boy, Luciano,” Zoe praised him with a false sweetness. “Noah’s so lucky to have such an obedient little boyfriend.”

Luke closed his eyes, hoping to block her out. He just needed to eat and hopefully get something to drink then he could plan their escape. This was just a few minutes of his life. If he ate quickly then maybe Zoe and Zac would leave them alone for awhile.

“Ready for some water now?” she asked when he’d finished the muffin.

“Yes.”

“What do you say?”

Luke took a deep breath, willing himself not to be snarky. “Please,” he said in a polite tone that would make Grandma Emma proud.

“Very good.”

Luke opened his eyes as Zoe placed the bottle of water to his lips. Thank god. He was so thirsty.

“Luke needs his medicine,” Noah declared. “He had a kidney transplant a few years ago. There’s medicine he takes to keep him from rejecting the new kidney. He’s supposed to take it twice a day.”

Zac stood up, giving Luke a quick once over. “He looks fine to me. What do you think, Zee?”

“Positively yummy,” she declared, staring at Luke with her dark eyes.

“He needs his medicine,” Noah insisted. “You’ve got to…”

“Noah, don’t,” Luke interrupted him, hating seeing Noah beg on his behalf. He didn’t want Zac and Zoe to get the satisfaction of seeing how worried Noah was about him. They were liable to try to use it to their advantage.

But Noah wouldn’t be silenced. “Luke needs his meds or else he’ll get sick.”

“Sorry…there’s no way to get them,” Zac replied, folding his arms across his chest.

“Exactly,” Zoe quickly agreed. “Luke is just going to need to learn how to be a man and deal.”

“How can you say that?” Noah demanded, struggling against his restraints. “You have no right to gamble with Luke’s health!”

“And he had no right to take my family’s money!” Zoe spat back. 

Luke stretched out his fingers, brushing them against Noah’s. “Noah, I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

Zoe stroked Luke’s cheek. “Look…to show that we’re not completely heartless we’ll give you a bathroom break,” she decided. “I’ll even take you myself.”

Luke turned his head away from her, trying to evade her touch. “No way.”

“Are you afraid that you might actually enjoy it if I get too close to little Lukie,” she taunted.

“Not a chance in hell,” Luke laughed. He had no fear that Zoe would ever arouse him. There wasn’t a single thing that was attractive about her.

“I can take him,” Zac offered. “Is that okay, Mr. Grimaldi?”

“It’s _Snyder_ and yes it’s okay,” Luke replied.

“You’re a feisty bitch,” Zac said, crouching down so he could untie Luke. 

“Now don’t you dare think about trying anything,” Zoe said, pulling out the gun. “I’m going to give Zac the gun so he can keep you in line. We wouldn’t want you to leave this party early.” 

There was no way in hell that Luke was going to try to make a break for it without Noah. As Luke slowly stood up, Zoe handed the pistol to Zac. Luke cast a sidelong glance at Noah, who silently told him to be on his best behavior.

“You can trust me,” Luke said, rubbing his sore wrists.

“Come on,” Zac commanded, gesturing with the gun. “Move it…we don’t have all day.”

Luke took a couple of steps forward, then Zac grabbed his arm guiding him toward the small bathroom. He hoped that once he was inside the bathroom he could find something sharp to stash in his back pocket that he could use to free Noah and himself once they were left alone.

However, Luke’s plans were thwarted when Zac followed him inside the tiny restroom. Luke turned around. “You’re not actually…”

Zac grinned wickedly. “Yes, I am.”

If Luke didn’t feel like his bladder was about to burst he would have told Zac to fuck off. But he couldn’t…at least not yet. Luke could feel Zac’s eyes burning into his back as he unzipped his jeans. Quickly he pulled out his cock and began to pee.

“Hmmm…Noah’s a little bigger and thicker than you are,” he breathed in Luke’s ear.

Luke froze. _No…he’s just messing with me._

“Bullshit,” Luke muttered.

“Oh…but it’s not,” Zac taunted. “And we both know it.”

Luke quickly zipped up. “I’m done. Take me back.”

Zac chuckled. “Jealous I saw your boyfriend’s cock? It’s amazing what one will do when they’re promised freedom.”

_Don’t listen to him. Noah wouldn’t let Zac touch him._

But what if Noah hadn’t had a choice? Or what if Noah thought he _would_ get free?

“You’re full of it,” Luke said, trying to mask his worst fears. Zac couldn’t see that he was getting to him…that he had the slightest doubt.

“Oh yeah…I was full of it,” Zac leered. “Get moving so I can go get the monster for his turn.”

Luke’s mind was reeling by the time Zac pushed him back into the room they were holding Noah and him in. In his heart he knew he could trust Noah. But Zac’s words continued to haunt him. 

Noah must have immediately sensed something because he quickly spoke up. “Luke…”

But Luke didn’t trust his voice to answer Noah. He sunk down against the pole, allowing Zac to retie him. 

“Luke… whatever he said, don’t believe him,” Noah told him.

“Someone sounds a bit guilty,” Zac mock-whispered to Luke.

“I have nothing to be guilty about,” Noah insisted. “Luke…”

“I know,” Luke finally managed to spit out. 

Once Luke was firmly secured, Zac moved over to Noah so he could untie him. “Ready for another go, monster?” he smirked.

“Nothing happened between us…stop pretending that it did,” Noah spat. “Zoe is your girlfriend. You don’t even like guys.”

“It’s called bisexual,” Zac informed Noah, tugging him to his feet. “I know…you don’t want to get the wife mad. He can be a real bitch.”

“Fuck you.”

“Mmmm…we’ll have plenty of time for that,” Zac leered. 

_Don’t take the bait,_ Luke told himself. _Just keep quiet. Believe in Noah. He’d never hurt me._

“Come on, monster,” Zac said, pushing the gun into Noah’s back. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Noah glanced at Luke over his shoulder, staring at him with pleading deep blue eyes. “I love you, Luke,” he said as Zac forced him out the door.

Luke closed his eyes. He just needed a few minutes to compose himself. Zac was full of shit…just like Noah said. He had nothing to worry about. Not one damn thing.

“Awww…poor Lukie just found out that Noah isn’t a saint after all,” Zoe’s voice was in his ear, taunting him.

Well, he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. “Noah hasn’t done anything wrong,” Luke said confidently.

“Then you know all about what went on in your bedroom during the power loss the other night.”

Luke’s eyes flew open. _My bedroom? Zac and Noah? Noah hadn’t mentioned a thing…_

“Of course,” Luke lied.

“Right,” Zoe chuckled, “of course you do.”

“I do,” he insisted. “Nothing happened…nothing has ever happened and nothing is happening now.”

She patted Luke on the top of his head like he was a puppy. “You believe what you need to in order to sleep through the night.”

“You don’t know a thing about love,” Luke hissed. 

“Don’t get all high and mighty Grimaldi on me!” she screamed, her face mere inches from his. 

“You’re the one whose boyfriend is probably on his knees right now sucking…”

“Shut the fuck up you fucking bitch!” Luke yelled, struggling against his restraints. 

He was quickly met with a slap to the face. “You do not call the shots here! I am in charge. I can have Zac kill your precious Noah after he’s done fucking him.”

Luke took a couple of deep breaths, willing himself to calm down. He couldn’t test Zoe’s threat. She was crazy enough to kidnap them and claim to be a Grimaldi so it was quite possible she was also capable of murder. 

“Please,” Luke said quietly. “Please…just let us go. We can work something out. If you really are a Grimaldi heir, then I’m sure…”

“ _If_ ,” Zoe ranted. “There is no ‘if’! I am a Grimaldi and I deserve my fair share!”

“Is little Luciano giving you any problems?” Zac asked, shoving Noah into the room.

“Oh he’s just being his usual uppity self,” Zoe replied. “I gave him a good bitch slap for his troubles.”

“Are you okay, Luke?” Noah asked as Zac shoved him down against the pole.

“Yeah…I’m fine. You?”

“Oh…he’s better than fine,” Zac said, tying Noah’s hands behind his back. “Aren’t you, monster?” He smiled as he finished his handy work, tying Noah to the pole again before sauntering over to Zoe, slipping his arm around her waist.

“I went to the bathroom…that’s all,” Noah told Luke. “Don’t listen to a thing he says, Luke.” He stretched his fingers, seeking out Luke’s. 

Luke squeezed Noah’s fingers the best he could, desperately needing to hold on to something. 

“I’m not,” he assured him, although he was plagued with questions. 

“So touching,” Zoe sighed, leaning her head against Zac’s arm.

“And so naïve,” Zac added.

“I’m sure these two have plenty to talk about,” Zoe said. “And we have plans we need to make.”

“Don’t worry, boys,” Zac said, following after Zoe. “We’ll be back.”

Even after the door slammed shut Luke still remained quiet, but Zoe’s revelation that Zac and Noah had been in Luke’s bedroom during the power failure kept resonating through Luke’s mind. Was Noah really hiding something? How come he hadn’t told him? Noah had told him about the kiss at Al’s so why was he being secretive now?

“Luke…” Noah’s voice cut through the tension that was suffocating them.

“What happened in my room the other night?” Luke asked with a bit of an edge in my voice.

“Nothing.”

“Were you in there with Zac?”

“Yes, I found him in there,” Noah clarified. 

Somehow Luke knew there was more to this story. “And?”

“And he had his shirt off.” 

“A half naked man was in my room with you and you failed to tell me?” Luke asked, stunned that this was the first time he was hearing about this. 

“He wasn’t half naked. He just had his shirt off.”

“And did he just happen to kiss you?’ Luke asked, squeezing his eyes shut. He never dreamed he’d be having a conversation of this nature with Noah…honest, forthright Noah. 

“No! Nothing happened,” Noah insisted. “He flirted with me, but I told him to put his shirt on. The lights came back on and I told him to never to do that again. Then I went back downstairs.”

“But yet you didn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t get a chance! After they left we started debating Damian and then your mom came home.” 

This was true. The knots in Luke’s stomach loosened a bit. But he still had a few more questions about Zac. 

“Has Zac tried anything while you’ve been here?”

The long pause that followed was all Luke needed to hear.

“Oh my god, Noah…”

“No…it’s not what you think,” Noah quickly informed him. “Luke, he propositioned me, promising me my freedom if I complied. But I didn’t. Instead, I tried to use his interest to my advantage.”

“I don’t know if I want to hear this,” Luke murmured. 

“You see that dumbbell over there on the desk?”

Luke glanced over at the desk Noah was referring to. “Yes.”

“I figured if Zac would untie me I could grab it and hit him with it.” When Luke said nothing Noah continued, “I agreed to his proposition…he untied me and wanted me to unbutton his shirt.” Luke clutched Noah’s hand tightly as he spoke. “So I did but as I did, I tried to grab the dumbbell but Zac knew what I was up to and stopped me.”

“And?” Luke’s voice was barely a whisper.

“He threatened to bash my skull in but I begged him not to.”

“Did you have to do anything for him?”

“No…besides that kiss at Al’s nothing has ever happened…not here…not in the bathroom or in your bedroom,” Noah insisted. “Zac wants you to doubt me…doubt us. I would stay tied up here forever before I’d have sex with Zac or even kiss him. Can’t you see that Zac and Zoe just want to fuck with us? They’re feeding you all kinds of shit. They’re trying to come between us because they’re afraid of how strong we are when we are together…united.”

“Everything is such a mess,” Luke choked.

“Only if we let Zac and Zoe make it that way,” Noah said, rubbing a thumb over Luke’s bound hands. “They want us to be so mad at each other that we won’t try to get free. We can’t let them come between us.”

“I know, baby,” Luke sniffed. “I just love you so much.”

“I love you too. I’d never…”

“I know. I really do know. It’s just…one minute I thought you’d left…then I find out you’ve been kidnapped and it’s Zac and Zoe, who really aren’t twins…”

“Yeah…I was unfortunate enough to witness that first hand,” Noah grumbled. “I had to sit here and listen to them fuck.”

Luke cringed. He could barely stand watching them kiss so he couldn’t imagine having to stomach more than that. “Gross.” 

“Thankfully I was able to block most of it out.”

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” Luke asked, straining his neck trying to get a good look at Noah. Being tied up back to back sucked because he couldn’t see Noah’s face…gaze into his gorgeous dark blue eyes. 

“I’m fine…really. They drugged me to get me here but that was the worst of it. Zac hasn’t touched me…I swear,” Noah assured him.

“Thank god,” Luke sighed. “Now we just need to find a way out of here. You’ve seen a million movies. How would the heroes escape from a situation like this?”

“They’d find something sharp to cut the ropes with.”

“Do you see anything?” Luke craned his neck from side to side, searching for anything that might do the trick.

“No…I’ve looked over and over.”

“Then we need a Plan B.”

“Well…trying to talk our way out hasn’t worked either.”

“Damn,” Luke hissed. “We cannot be taken down by Zac and Zoe. It’s just embarrassing.”

“We’ll get found then,” Noah decided. “I’m sure your family will have half of Oakdale looking for us. And I wouldn’t want to be on Damian’s bad side.”

“Damian isn’t someone you want to fuck with,” Luke agreed, know this first hand. “But no one knows about Zac and Zoe. My parents have never seen them. Either has Jade, Casey, or Ali. I’m sure that was by design too. No one is going to suspect them because, as freaky as they are, they’ve managed to fly under the radar.”

“They had to mess up somewhere along the line Luke,” Noah said, trying to remain optimistic. 

“Let’s hope.”

“I wonder if they’ve sent a ransom note yet.”

“I’m sure that’s what they’re doing right now,” Luke replied. 

“Your family will come up with a plan,” Noah told him. “They’re not going to give up on you without a fight.”

“Or you,” Luke quickly added. “You’re family too…my family. Just like I told you on the phone.” 

“You’re all I have, Luke,” Noah reminded him. “You and your family. I don’t plan on ever giving you guys up.”

“You won’t have to,” Luke assured him.

********

Ever since Zac and Zoe left them a few hours ago, Noah had been caressing Luke’s hand the best he could with his fingertips. The constant contact with Noah was comforting, but it also reminded Luke that they’ve been missing out on so much more.

“God…I want to touch you so badly, Noah,” Luke groaned. “I mean really touch you. It’s been so long.”

“I know. I’ve been remembering all of the times we’ve made love,” Noah confessed. “It’s what’s been keeping me sane.”

“Me too…I’ve remembered every touch…kiss…especially the first time we made love. I thought I had lost you and then we were together. You were letting go and it was so amazing,” Luke confessed.

“One of the best days of my life,” Noah admitted, squeezing Luke’s hand. “You know…we’re going to have many more just like it.”

“You better believe it…starting with the moment we get out of this hell hole.”

Noah chuckled. “Do you think we can shower first? I’m pretty ripe.”

“Sure…we can do it the shower, my bedroom, the pond, the barn. Hell…I’ll even spring for a suite at the Lakeview so we can make love and live off of room service for a couple of days,” Luke said, glancing back at Noah. He could see a bit of his handsome profile which only made him ache for his boyfriend more.

“Sounds like I’ll have to ask for some time off from Java…if I’m not fired.”

“They can’t fire you for being kidnapped. If they do, I’ll boycott Java and go to that other place across town.”

“I’m surprised you even know there’s another coffee house across town,” Noah chuckled. “You don’t venture out of your comfort zone much.”

“Hey, I’m adventurous,” Luke said, playfully pinching Noah’s hands. “Remember I’m Christopher Columbus…exploring all of those uncharted territories.”

“Mmmm…” Noah groaned. “Stop reminding me of what I’ve been missing. I can’t take it. I just want you so badly right now.” Before Luke could respond his stomach let out a loud grumble.

“Was that you?” Noah asked.

“Yes,” Luke sighed. “One muffin isn’t enough to fill me up…not that I’d ever admit it to Thing One and Thing Two.”

“At this rate you won’t have to; your stomach will definitely give you away.”

“Do you think they’ll come back to feed us again?”

“Probably…they wouldn’t want their prized catch to starve to death,” Noah replied.

Zac and Zoe did return hours later with some food for them. Like breakfast they were fed and allowed bathroom breaks before being tied up again. There was talk of a ransom and making Luke pay for his actions. But thankfully it had been brief before Zac and Zoe left them alone in the darkness.

Luke kept chattering as long as he could, wanting to avoid nightmares of being locked away in that old tower in Malta. He also feared that images of Zac hurting Noah might also invade his thoughts. So Luke talked and talked…making plans with Noah to go horseback riding, skinny dipping in the pond once it got hot enough, and to see the new _Star Trek_ film on opening night. Noah also decided that they needed a weekend away from Oakdale. They probably spent a good hour debating what their destination should be until finally exhaustion won out, plummeting both into an uneasy slumber.

****

********

Luke and Noah had woken up to a peculiar sight the following morning. Zoe was in the room with them standing before a bizarre shrine that she constructed which consisted of lace, red roses, candles, and a few framed photos. Even though Luke was relieved that the pictures were of a woman and not him, the sight still unnerved him. Zoe was definitely one taco short of a combination platter.

Zoe had told them about how her mother was murdered by the Grimaldis for trying to claim what was “rightfully hers”. The ransom was going to right that wrong. Both Noah and Luke had tried to reason with her, but it had fallen on deaf ears.

And then Zac had returned with news that Lily had received the note with the drop off instructions for the ransom. Luke’s stomach had twisted into knots, which only got worse when Zac pulled out the gun he’d be taking to collect the money. He was terrified that something would happen to his mother…especially since he had no idea if she would have gotten the police involved. In a last ditch effort, Luke had desperately tried to reason with Zoe to no avail before Zac and Zoe left them.

Once Luke and Noah had been left alone, they struggled to free themselves, knowing that even if Zac and Zoe got the ransom they would still probably get killed. Time was of the essence. Luke spotted the picture on the shrine and came up with an idea. If they could break the glass, it could be used to cut the ropes. Thanks to Noah’s long legs he was able to kick the shrine over, doing just that.

Luke was able to grab a piece of glass and hand it to Noah so he could cut the ropes that bound Luke’s hands. As Noah had frantically worked to free them they managed to joke with each other which managed to keep Luke calm. They were going to get out of this.

“Almost there,” Noah said, breathing heavily. “Just a couple of more…”

“You did it!” Luke exclaimed, tossing the ropes aside. He turned, quickly untying Noah.

Yes…they were free!

“Come on,” Luke said, leaping to his feet. He quickly moved to assist Noah, pulling Noah to his feet as Noah shrugged off the ropes that had been binding his hands. “Come on…hurry.”

“Let’s get the hell out of here,” Noah said as Luke pulled the rope off of his chest.

“Where are you going?” Zac asked, storming into the room with the gun drawn. “No one gave you permission to leave.”

Instinctively Luke put his hand on Noah’s chest to protect him. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Noah get hurt over his family’s business. “It’s over, Zac. We’re leaving,” Luke informed him.

“No…I don’t think so!” Zac spat, taking a step toward them, waving the gun a bit to prove his point.

“Come on! How long are you going to keep us here?” Noah demanded.

“You don’t need us,” Luke insisted. “You got the money.”

“No…we didn’t!” Zac hollered.

“Your mother double crossed us!” Zoe yelled.

“Which means you’re not going anywhere,” Zac decided, pointing the gun at Noah and firing.

Luke was in a living nightmare as Noah screamed, falling to the ground clutching his arm. “No!” Luke yelled, diving toward Noah and quickly gathering him in his arms. This couldn’t be happening. “It’s okay…It’s okay,” he tried to reassure Noah who was crying out in pain. Luke turned to Zac and Zoe. “What is wrong with you people?”

Noah was absolutely panicked as Luke held him. Luke tried to find the wound so he could put pressure on it, but it was difficult since Noah was writhing in agony. Somehow he had to find a way to stop the bleeding. “Noah…Noah…” Luke tried desperately to get Noah to focus on him instead of the pain but it was no use. Noah was probably going into shock which scared the hell out of him. People could die from shock.

“Why would you do this?” Luke demanded.

Zac still kept his gun pointed on them. “How could you…how could you just walk out of here?” he sputtered.

“I told you I’d give you the damn money!” Luke screamed, then he quickly returned his attention to Noah quietly murmuring loving reassurances to him as he stroked Noah’s injured arm.

“It’s too bad that your mom didn’t think the same way,” Zac countered. “Get some more rope. And this time when you tie them up make sure they can’t get loose.”

Tie them up? No…Noah could die. They couldn’t be tied up.

“No,” Luke insisted. “He needs to go to the hospital. He needs a doctor.”

“Not my problem!” Zac exclaimed, tossing his hands in the air.

Zoe came over, pulling Noah out of Luke’s arms which made Noah cry out.

Hearing Noah in so much pain was tearing Luke apart. Oh god…they were hurting his baby. “Wait,” he said, trying to keep Noah with him. “You’re hurting him.”

But it didn’t matter. Zoe yanked Noah’s arms behind his back, ignoring his agonizing cries as she tried to tie Noah’s hands. Luke was positively horrified by the way they were abusing him. Noah was an innocent bystander through this nightmare. The only thing he was guilty of was loving Luke. He shouldn’t have to pay for that.

“It’s nothing personal, monster,” Zac called to an agonized Noah.

“Why are you tying his hands?” Luke shrieked. He had to make her stop torturing Noah. “He’s been shot. He can’t do anything!” He shoved Zoe away.

Noah looked up at him. “Luke, don’t make it worse,” he begged. “I’m fine…” Noah’s words trailed off as he eyes fluttered shut.

NO! He wasn’t going to lose Noah. No…no…no. He was going to fight for him. He had to be okay. Luke would find a way to get him help…whether it was hauling Noah himself out of that storage unit on his back or ensuring that Zac and Zoe got him to the hospital. He’d do whatever it took. Luke cradled Noah’s head, hoping that his boyfriend could feel that he was still there…that he wasn’t going to leave him.

“Back! Off!” Zac commanded.

Luke looked up the gun that was pointed at him, but he refused to think about his own safety. His only thoughts were of Noah. “Please…you have to help,” he begged. “You just can’t let him die.” Tears filled his eyes. He couldn’t believe he’d said the word aloud…die…no… Noah couldn’t die.

“Is the monster all tied up, Zee?” Zac asked, ignoring Luke’s pleas.

“Yes.”

“Come here…take the gun while I deal with the upset wife.”

Once Zoe had the gun pointed on Luke, Zac dragged him away from Noah. “We can’t leave you untied, Grimaldi. You might try to escape and we couldn’t have that. Not while you still owe us a bunch of money.” Zac shoved Luke against the pole, but he didn’t feel the pain in his back. The only ache in his body was centered in his heart.

“Please…just let Noah go,” Luke pleaded. “You can keep me. You don’t want a murder charge on your hands, do you?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Zac snapped as he tied Luke’s hands behind the back. “I’m sick and tired of you whining like a little bitch.”

“I love him.”

“I really don’t give a shit.” Once Zac had Luke secured, he took the gun from Zoe. “We need to come up with another plan,” he told her.

Zoe grabbed a towel that was crumpled up on the floor. “I’ve got a couple of ideas,” she said as she tried to wipe Noah’s blood off of her hands.

“Well…they better be good,” Zac snapped. “We need to get the money!”

“Noah? Noah?” Luke tried to rouse his unconscious boyfriend.

No response. Shit.

Luke glanced up at Zac and Zoe. They were obviously frazzled. Zac couldn’t stand still and Zoe looked just plain freaked out. Maybe there was a chance that he could reason with them. He had to try. “He’s still out. You have to do something. You just can’t let him bleed to death.”

Zac yanked the towel out of Zoe’s hand and threw it at Luke, hitting him in the face. “Shut up! I need to think!”

Great…Zac was going to think. Things just went from bad to worse. “Noah…Noah…please…I am so sorry,” Luke quietly begged him. “I am so sorry. Stay with me, Noah. Stay with me.”

“Come on,” Zac snarled at Zoe. “Let’s get out of here. We need to work on our Plan B.”

“Don’t worry, Zee,” she assured him, running her hands along his arms to calm him. “I know exactly what to do. And it’s going to be perfect.”

Zac draped his arm around Zoe, ushering her toward the door. “It better be,” he grumbled.

“Hey…wait!” Luke called after them. “What about Noah? He needs help! You just can’t leave us. You can’t let him die! _Please_!” For the first time since Luke was taken hostage he was desperate to keep double trouble from leaving. He needed their help. Without it Noah was going to keep losing more blood. And if the wound was left untreated it could get infected which could lead to…

No…no…no…Luke wouldn’t allow himself to go there.

Zac glanced over this shoulder. “I’m done with the monster. He’s served his purpose. You’ll have to find a way to help him.”

“Noooo!” Luke screamed but it went unheard as the door slammed shut behind Zac and Zoe.

They left them. They really left them. Zac and Zoe didn’t give a shit if Noah lived or died. Well…he wasn’t going to give up on Noah. He had enough strength for the both of them and he’d get Noah through this hellish ordeal.

“Hey…Noah…they’re gone,” Luke said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Keep it together. “It’s just you and me now. Come on…talk to me Noah.”

But Noah wasn’t moving or speaking. Luke bit his lip, trying desperately to ward off the tears. Noah needed him to be strong, but Luke needed Noah to fight. Luke was terrified that if Noah remained unconscious he’d never wake up.

“Noah…baby…” Luke spoke through trembling lips. “Baby…you can’t leave me…you hear? I need you way too much. We still have to go shopping for the apartment. And there are still a ton of those old movies you love so much that I need to watch…” Tears began to stream down Luke’s cheeks. “You are the love of my life, Noah Mayer. I want it all with you…the apartment…a family…yeah…I know we’re a bit young right now…but someday I want a family with you. You know…I meant what I said on the phone the other day…you and I…we’re family…” Luke choked on the last word, his gut twisting into knots as Noah continued to remain so still and quiet. “You can’t die on me…you can’t…please Noah…fight…fight for me…fight for us…and our future together…”

Luke squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to stop the tears but it was next to impossible. His breath was coming in sharp, ragged gulps and his body was ravaged by his sobs. Even though Noah was with him, Luke still felt utterly alone.

After he finally calmed himself down he listened…and, yes, Noah was still breathing. He was still alive.

And Luke was determined to keep it that way.

****

********

Much later, Zac and Zoe had returned to check on Luke and Noah. Luke had once again begged with them to help Noah. Finally a compromise was reached when Zoe agreed to tie a towel around Noah’s gunshot wound in order to stop the bleeding. While Zoe was tending to Noah, Zac had escorted Luke to the bathroom. Luke had been able to catch a quick glimpse of Noah when he returned. His boyfriend was so still and pale, which further worried Luke.

After Zac and Zoe left, Luke had fought hard to stay awake so he could watch over Noah. Noah’s breathing had been steady, but he still hadn’t stirred. Finally Luke lost his battle against exhaustion and fell asleep.

Noah had been unconscious when Luke woke the next morning. Luke had known that he’d have to make a deal with the devil to save Noah. And when Zoe arrived he had done just that. After much finagling, Luke convinced Zoe to go to the hospital to get Noah some medicine. In return he had to do whatever she wanted.

He could handle it. More money was what she most likely desired and Luke was prepared to give the bitch all of his inheritance and even empty out his trust fund for Noah. His life would be meaningless without Noah.

Suddenly Noah made a noise…different from the steady breathing that Luke had been listening to the past however many hours. Luke’s heart rate quickened. Maybe he was awake.

“Noah…Noah…hey…hey…wake up…wake up,” Luke gently coaxed him. Noah seemed to be responding to his voice, mumbling something that Luke couldn’t quite make out. “Yeah…wake up…talk to me,” he urged as Noah slowly lifted his head. “Talk to me…oh thank god!”

“Hey,” Noah mumbled.

Noah could speak! Luke immediately perked up. He had hope. Now he just had to make sure that Noah held on until Zoe returned with the medicine. “Hey! How are you?”

“I can’t move.”

“Yeah…that’s because we’re tied up…Zac and Zoe…remember we’re hostages,” Luke excitedly reminded him. God it felt so incredible having Noah finally respond to him after endless hours of silence.

“Oh yeah,” Noah mumbled.

Luke took a breath. “How are you? Are you okay?”

“Ahhh…yeah never better,” Noah mumbled.

He certainly didn’t sound better. Luke needed to know the truth so Noah’s condition could be properly dealt with when Zoe returned. “No…no…no…tell me the truth,” Luke urged him. “Tell the truth, baby. Don’t try to be a hero.”

“It hurts. It hurts a lot,” Noah admitted. “It…it feels like I’m burning up. Is it really hot in here?”

 _Shit_ , Luke pursed his lips together, fighting the urge to cry. Noah had an infection. His situation was dire. Dammit… Zoe needed to get back with medicine or else…

Okay…stay calm…don’t let Noah know how serious this is. “You ahhh…you have a fever from a gunshot wound,” Luke explained, fighting to keep the panic out of his voice. “It might be infected. But I sent Zoe to get you some medicine.”

Noah was breathing hard, fighting against the pain. “Oh,” he panted.

“Yeah it was hard.”

“Lucky she has a thing for your dimples,” Noah said, mustering up all of his energy to speak. “Can’t say I blame her. What’s she want in exchange?”

“She just wants the Grimaldi money,” Luke assured him.

“But she’s gonna get that anyway.”

“She didn’t mention anything else,” Luke said.

“They’re gonna kill us afterwards.”

“No…no…no they’re not,” Luke insisted, shaking his head.

Noah moaned. “Please don’t lie to me…not now.”

Luke couldn’t let Noah give up. He had to believe they were going to get out of here. “Noah, why would she go get that medicine if she was going to kill us?”

“I don’t know,” Noah admitted.

“We are going to get out of here. We’re going to get you to a hospital. And my dimples are gonna be yours…forever,” Luke told him, trying to joke with Noah but it was hard to keep the tears out of his voice.

Where was Zoe with the medicine? Noah needed it now. Luke could tell that he was struggling to speak to him, but he had to keep Noah talking.

“That’s good. I’m pretty sure that Zac has lost interest in mine,” Noah replied, coughing a bit, which further worried Luke.

“I love you so much,” Luke said, choking through the tears.

“Love you too,” Noah breathed. “I…uh…I’m gonna go back to sleep. Okay?”

“No,” Luke panicked. “No…no…Noah…Noah don’t…don’t please…”

“I am,” Noah muttered, losing his fight. “I’m right here.”

“No!”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Noah mumbled.

“No! Noah, please,” Luke pleaded with him. “Please wake up! Noah!”

But Noah said nothing. Luke fought so hard not to panic. Zoe would return. She wanted to be sure she collected her money. Luke stretched his fingers out as far as he could, brushing them against Noah’s hand, praying that he’d feel Noah respond.

Still nothing.

Noah had to wake up. He couldn’t let him stay in a permanent slumber. Capturing one of Noah’s fingers in his, Luke gave it a hard squeeze, hoping it might help stir his boyfriend. Noah’s hand flinched the slightest bit. Yes…he was still with him. Now Luke just had to get him talking. And he knew the perfect way too.

“Noah…Noah…you have to wake up,” Luke insisted. “I have a question for you.”

“Mmmm…” Noah mumbled.

“Do you remember that film we watched a couple of nights ago?” Luke asked. “You know the one from your…from your film class? The… ahhh…four hours of light on the Sears Tower. You told me that it was a masterpiece, but I didn’t get it so…so you have to explain to me what I missed.” He prayed that film geek Noah wouldn’t be able to resist a question like this even though he was struggling to stay conscious.

“Oh…ahhh…film is light…”

“Uh hun,” Luke urged him to continue.

“It’s a…the emotional pallet of the artist and it’s used to…ahhh…” Noah’s explanation was interrupted by a cough.

“To what?” Luke pressed. “To what? It’s the emotional pallet of the artist use to what?”

“To express his vision,” Noah said slowly, struggling to speak.

“Uh hun.”

“And the broader the spectrum the broader the…” Noah’s last word was slurred as his voice faded away.

No…no…no…he wouldn’t let Noah pass out again. Luke would talk about film for twenty-four hours straight…anything to keep Noah with him. “Come on…hey…hey…I’m about to fall asleep to,” Luke said, forcing himself to laugh. Noah couldn’t see that he was positively terrified of losing him. “Come on…I just insulted existential filmmaking. You gonna let me get away with it?”

No response.

“Noah? Noah, come on,” Luke urged, panic seeping into his voice despite his best efforts. But before Luke could totally lose it, Zoe appeared in the doorway. “What took you so long?” he demanded.

“You think it’s easy stealing drugs from a hospital? I had to lock this annoying nurse in the meds room,” Zoe whined.

“What did you get?”

Zoe dug into her purse, pulling out two bottles. “Antibiotics and painkillers.”

“Okay…great…great…great. Let’s give them to him, okay?’

Zoe’s response was interrupted her cell phone ringing. She put the pills back into her purse and retrieved her phone. Luke could barely concentrate on her conversation which he assumed had to be with Zac. No…his eyes were focused on her purse. Inside it was Noah’s lifeline. Noah needed those pills now.

Then, before he knew it, Zoe was pushing her cell phone to his ear. “Hello? Who is it?” he asked.

“Luke…oh my god,” Lily gasped.

“Mom?”

“Are you alright? Did they hurt you?”

“I’m fine. They shot Noah,” Luke managed to spit out.

“What?” Lily gasped. “Is he dead?”

“No…no she got him some medicine,” Luke sniffed. “What about you? Are you alright?”

“I’m okay.”

“Don’t make a deal with them,” he told her. “They’re liars.”

Luke’s warning was met with a swift kick to the thigh from Zoe, which made him cry out. Fuck that hurt. But it was probably nothing compared to what Noah or his mother was going through. Zoe hung up and sauntered back over to him, fingering her Pisces pendant.

“What is he doing to my mother?” Luke demanded. “Where did he take her?”

“He’s not doing anything to her,” Zoe replied. “Not that she doesn’t deserve it with all of the trouble she’s causing.”

“You better not hurt her.”

“I thought you were going to dial back the empty threats!”

Luke took a breath. He needed to calm down because unfortunately Zoe was holding the key to Noah’s life in her purse. And if he pissed her off she wouldn’t give Noah the medicine he needed. “Okay…fine…let’s just give Noah the meds.”

“First we have a few things we need to discuss.”

“No! We’ve waited too long already!”

“There’s always time for a chat, Luciano,” she taunted.

“He’s delirious! He can’t even open his eyes. He’s lost a lot of blood.” Luke was determined to make Zoe understand just how dire Noah’s situation was. “Please you have to help him.”

“I will. Once we get a few things straight.”

“Why are you doing this to him?” Luke cried. “He never did anything to you. Why are you punishing him? Is it because he loves me?”

Zoe laughed. “Of course not. I’m a big romantic.”

“Then please,” Luke pleaded. “You have to help him. Please don’t let me just sit here and watch him die.”

“Will you hold it together?”

Hold it together? Noah…his amazing Noah… was dying and Zoe was just sitting there taunting him. No…he couldn’t hold it together, not when Noah’s life was on the line. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes and he didn’t give a damn if Zoe saw him cry. Luke was prepared to do whatever it took to get Noah the medicine that could save his life.

“I got him the drugs, didn’t I?” Zoe yelled. “He’ll be fine once he takes them.”

“What is taking you so long?”

“I told you. We have unfinished business.”

“I told you that my mother is going to get you that money,” Luke reminded her. “You can buy whatever you like. What more do you want from me?”

“The one thing I can’t get from anyone else,” Zoe replied, then dug into her purse producing the pill bottles, holding them up for him to see.

Dammit. Why did she insist on fucking with him? She was wasting time! “Why are you doing this?” Luke asked, trying to not to get riled up. “Why won’t you give him the meds?”

“You said you’d do anything if I got you these.” Zoe shook the little white bottles to emphasize her point.

“I will,” Luke insisted. “Now help me wake him up.”

“We got it!” Zac announced, strolling into the room. “She transferred the money.”

“Are you sure?” Zoe asked, setting down the meds.

“I checked it three times.”

Zoe smiled, placing her hands on each side of Zac’s head, pulling him into a kiss. “We did it, Mama,” she said, moving toward the shine that she had put back together. Her attention zeroed in on the broken picture frames that held the photos of Zoe’s mother. “We got back what was ours.”

“Is my mother okay?” Luke asked. “Did you hurt her?”

“She’s fine.” Zac grinned.

“Can you help Noah now?”

Zac seemed a bit annoyed that Luke kept talking. “Help him how?”

“She got him medication.”

“Where did these come from?” Zac asked, picking up one of the pill bottles.

“The hospital,” Zoe quietly replied.

“You went?”

“I had to,” she explained.

“Why?”

“Because now Luciano’s gonna do what I want,” she said, smiling slyly.

There was something about Zoe’s smile that sent a chill through his body. Just exactly what did she want from him? They got the money from him.

“Zee, I know this is important to you,” Zac said, taking her hand. “But they’re onto us. We’ve got our money. Now we can clean this mess up and get out of here.”

“I have to do this first, Zee…for Mama.”

Luke was almost afraid to ask. “Do what?”

“But you should go,” she said to Zac.

“Not without you.”

“But we agreed.”

“There is not time for this, Zee,” Zac insisted.

Zoe gazed up at him, grinning. “Just go, Zee.”

“What about him?”

She wrapped her arms around Zac’s neck. “I’ll deal with them both,” she promised, giving him a quick kiss. “See you soon.”

“You better.”

Zoe kissed him again. “Now go!”

“What do you mean?” Luke asked as Zac left the room. “How are you doing to deal with us?”

“According to our agreement: you do what I want and then I give your boyfriend the drugs.”

It couldn’t be that easy. There had to be some sort of a catch. “You’re not going to kill us?” Luke clarified.

“Not if I don’t have to.”

“You don’t have to,” Luke assured her.

“Well… that depends.”

“What do you want me to do?” he asked.

“Don’t be so worried, Luciano,” she breathed, bending over so that her face was inches from his. “It’s not gonna hurt. You might actually enjoy it.” Then Zoe glanced over at Noah, sliding her hand behind his neck and playing with his hair. “He’s sleeping like a baby,” she sang.

 _Stop touching Noah!_ Luke wanted to scream, but he knew better. Noah needed medicine, not him starting a fight with Zoe.

“He’s unconscious,” Luke corrected her. “He might be in a coma. Please, Zoe, you have to give him the medicine. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“You got that backwards. He’ll get the drugs when I’m done with you.”

“We have wasted too much time already.” Luke had no idea just how many hours had passed since Noah had been shot as there were no clocks or windows. But he knew it had been too long. It felt like ages to Luke.

“I’m calling the shots here, okay? If you want your boyfriend to get the drugs then shut up and do what I say!”

Luke was positively exasperated. When was Zoe going to tell him what she wanted from him? “What the hell do you want from me?”

“Justice.”

Okay…now she really wasn’t making any sense. “From me? What did I ever do to you?”

“My mother was murdered. Denied her rightful inheritance because they told her she wasn’t legitimate,” Zoe explained. “They didn’t want her to be a real Grimaldi. They didn’t even want her to live.”

Not this Grimaldi shit again. “I can’t change that.”

“You’re the golden boy, Luciano. The Grimaldis handed over a fortune to you even after you spit on them.”

“Yeah.”

“And you took that money, didn’t you?”

“Yeah and I used it to help people,” he reminded her. “And now I’ve given it to you. What more do you want?”

“I want my mother’s rights restored to her!”

“She’s dead, Zoe!” What the hell did she think he could do about it?

“Then what’s hers should go to her descendants.”

“You mean you?”

“No…my children,” she told him.

Children? There’s no way in hell that Zoe could be a mother. “I can’t tell the Grimaldis who should inherit anything, they told me.”

“They already decided that you’re the principle heir, so your first born will be as well.”

Luke wasn’t sure where she was going with this. “So what?”

“So I want your first born to me mine,” Zoe informed him.

Luke’s heart stopped. What? No… she couldn’t have said that!

“That’s the deal, Luciano. If you want me to save your boyfriend, give me your baby.” She knelt before him. “Our child will be a Taurus…patient and loving, but sometimes forceful and self-indulgent.”

Zoe was crazy. He was gay. It couldn’t happen. Not a chance. “I can’t get you pregnant,” he replied.

“It’s the right time in my cycle. I made sure.”

“That’s not the issue.”

“You’re not sterile, are you?” she teased.

“No.”

“Then trust me. There’s no problem I can’t solve,” Zoe said, then grabbed the back of Luke’s head, forcing his mouth to meet hers.

_No…no…no…_

Luke struggled to get his mouth away from hers. But her lips were already pressed against his, her tongue pushing to get inside of his mouth. He wrestled his face away from hers.

“Stop it!” he spat.

Zoe pulled away slightly. “I thought you wanted to help Noah.”

“I do.”

“Then you need to do me,” she countered as she threaded her fingers through the back of his hair.

“Please…please…give him the medicine,” he begged. “You have to help him.”

“He’s fine, Luciano,” she assured him. “And as far as helping him out I thought you agreed you’re going to help me out first.”

Luke had said he’d do anything to save Noah. But could he allow Zoe to have sex with him? And what if she did get pregnant? Luke didn’t want a baby with this psycho bitch. He wanted to have children with Noah. He didn’t want to be tied to Zoe for the rest of his life. And Noah wouldn’t want that either.

But Noah needed the medicine or else he would die.

Shit…what was he supposed to do? He knew what Noah would probably want, but that could cost him his life. How could Luke live with himself if he refused and Noah died?

Zoe leaned in to kiss him again and Luke turned his face away. How could he do this? But how could he refuse? There had to be some other way out of this. There had to be…


End file.
